hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 805 - 11 Chefs Compete
The fifth episode of Season 8 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on October 6, 2010, airing as a double feature alongside the sixth episode. On that episode, Hell’s Kitchen hosted a prom for the first time, one chef showed their nasty side towards the prom committee, one chef made an embarrassing mistake during dinner service, and another one got their revenge on their team. Intro On their way back to the dorms, Boris said he respected Ramsay’s decision that night, and knew that Ramsay was waiting for him to step it up, even promising not to let Ramsay down. Then, Vinny gathered the blue team up and reminded Boris that he said he was the best chef on the blue team. So, Vinny told Boris to take charge of their next service, which Boris accepted as it could win them dinner services. On the red team, Emily, Melissa, Nona, and Gail were still surprised that Sabrina was still around despite being worthless to them and her poor attitude. Sabrina asked Jillian if she could see any of their teammates being a head chef, but Jillian did not think so. Team challenge The next day, both teams came down to the dining room and met Ramsay, who revealed that for the first time ever, Hell’s Kitchen would be hosting a high school prom. Everyone was excited by that, though Jillian revealed she never went to her prom due to being wasted in her teenage years. Then, Ramsay added that it would be a Beverly Hills High School prom, leading Nona to ask if Brenda and Dylan from 90210 would come. In order to make sure the guests would enjoy the food, the chefs had a video chat with the prom committees to discuss what they wanted. The prom committees, consisting of Briana, Reavon, and Bennett, explained that they wanted to do a Old Hollywood theme for the prom, and wanted the menu to reflect it. Boris asked what their favorite dishes were, and the chefs were shocked when the committees listed off some high-end dishes they enjoyed. After the call, Ramsay explained that for the next challenge, both teams would make a tasting menu including one appetizer and two entrées, and the team finishing with the most points would be declared the winners. With only thirty minutes of cooking time, both teams got to their kitchens to work on their dishes. Boris tried to take the leadership role for the blue team, but got annoyed when everyone else was talking over him. In the red kitchen, the women had put aside their differences and agreed on a couple of ideas. During the challenge, Boris asked if he could help anyone, but was ignored and pushed aside by his teammates. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated in time. Ramsay asked if they were all happy with their dishes, but Boris was not and revealed to Ramsay that he had no inputs during the creation of the blue team’s dishes. However, Russell argued that he did not contribute to a dish as well, but was still happy about what they made. That led to an argument between Boris and Russell, until Trev stopped them. While distraught over what he just saw, Ramsay invited the prom committee to help judge the dishes with him. On the first round, Sabrina and Vinny presented their respective team's appetizers. The red team’s Dungeness crab cake with sautéed shrimp was loved by the committees for its flavor, while the blue team’s sesame seed crusted tuna and lemon crème fresh tasted a little burnt, and had no flavor. After discussing the appetizers, two out of the three members enjoyed the red team’s dish more, giving them the lead 1-0. On the second round, Nona and Rob brought their team's first entrées. The red team’s pan-seared ribeye with tuna ceviche had mixed reviews as, while the committees loved the flavor, they felt that the combination of steak and tuna did not work. However, the blue team’s pan-seared halibut over a light seafood broth was deemed dry and rough, despite being flavorable. After deliberation, two out of the three members preferred the red team’s entrée, automatically giving them the challenge win at 2-0. However, Ramsay still wanted the prom committees to sample the last dishes, so Emily and Trev brought up their team's second entrées to see if they were worthy of being on the menu. While the blue team’s pan-seared ribeye with roasted red potatoes was well received, the red team’s vegetarian pot stickers won, and the women clinched the first challenge shutout in Hell’s Kitchen history. Reward The women went to Knot’s Berry Farm for the day. During their reward, they rode on some rides and got to take a group photo dressed as western showgirls. However, some of the women’s chests were too big for the corsets, leading Emily to call them the most boobalicious red team in history. Then, they played some side games, where Jillian envisioned the plates as Ramsay’s head and won a giant monkey. Punishment The men was forced to decorate the dining room ahead of the following night’s service. They met James, who ordered them to clear down all of the standard Hell’s Kitchen décor by folding up the tables and hanging up the linens. Rob, who did not like putting the stuff away, decided to have some fun and pretended that the linens were his prom dress, much to Vinny's humor, but James sternly warned him not to get any creases. Later that day, James brought back the prom committees to instruct the men on what they wanted to be decorated. The prom committees’ instructions annoyed the men, and Russell snapped at them a few times. Eventually, Russell started to give attitude to the prom committees and swore at them, but James sternly told Russell to stop being disrespectful. Then, Trev told the committees to talk to him about instructions as the rest of the men were not in the best of moods. Eventually, the prom committees left for the night, but Vinny bitterly said that he hoped the teens would have a horrible prom. As the women came back with stuffed animals, Rob stated he wanted to beat them more than ever. Before service The next day, both teams came down to begin prep for prom night. Sabrina's slow pace during prep annoyed Nona, and called Sabrina the most annoying person to work with. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay reminded them that prom was a once in a lifetime experience. So, he expected both teams to work like machines with perfect coordination and phenomenal teamwork. Once the chefs got to their stations, Ramsay told James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service The menu for prom night featured the red team’s winning dishes along with the blue team’s halibut dish. Also, Ramsay dedicated Vinny and Nona to assist him on the plating station for their respective teams. Both teams got their first orders and Emily sent up her crab cakes. However, they were soggy, and an annoyed Jillian said that her six-year-old could make better crab cakes than her. Emily's second attempt was accepted because of Gail's help, and the red team were able to send out their first table. In the blue kitchen, Boris cooked ten crab cakes when two were ordered, and a concerned Ramsay asked if this was things to come, while reminding Boris that they were cooking for each table one at a time. A half hour into service, Melissa has gotten her filet mignons cooked, but that angered Ramsay as the women had only served three tables of appetizers so far, and were not even close to starting entrées. Then, Ramsay asked if Melissa wanted to go home and asked if she could fuck off before counting all the cooked beef on the tray. To the shock and horror of Jillian, Nona, and Emily, Melissa cooked twenty-three filets, and Ramsay said that they were all overcooked and unusable for the rest of the night. Then, Ramsay yelled at Melissa, saying that he could not keep telling her what to do for every service. In the blue kitchen, Boris sent his crab cakes, but they were cold in the center, with Rob calling Boris a malfunctioning machine. Despite that, the men managed to recover, and sent out their appetizers to the dining room. In the red kitchen, Sabrina was getting her appetizers ready with full knowledge that the women would come after her again if they would lose. Fortunately for her, her potstickers came out perfectly and were sent out to the dining room. In the blue kitchen, the men began working on entrées and Russell was waiting on Boris for the halibut. However, Boris proved to be slow and did not give a time, until Ramsay asked for one despite their ticket only having one halibut on a seven top table. Fortunately, Boris managed to send the halibut to the pass, allowing Russell to slice his beef, and both of their dishes were accepted. Meanwhile, the women had yet to serve the prom committee’s table, and Ramsay saw purple goop on the plates, which he compared it to Barbie’s vomit and purple snot, and wanted to know who was responsible. When Gail revealed herself, Ramsay angrily ordered her to get a grip. Emily sent up her halibut, but it came out raw and Ramsay berated the red team for not fighting back, while Nona knew that Emily was sinking them. In the blue kitchen, Russell was taking the leadership role for the men in order to keep entrées going out on time, much to Ramsay’s praise. Because of Russell's vocal leadership, the men started to work as a cohesive unit, and Ramsay praised Russell for his perfectly cooked steak. In the red kitchen, the women were sending out entrées as well. Melissa sliced her beef, but it came out rare, and she put the sliced meat in the oven, much to Ramsay’s dismay. When Ramsay was lecturing Melissa on her mistake, Nona accidentally spoke up, leading Ramsay to lecture Nona on interrupting him, much to her embarrassment. Despite those mistakes, Jillian and Sabrina took the lead for the women, and both teams got all their entrées out to the dining room. After dinner, James introduced the prom king and queen, and prom ended on a positive note. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay stated that while the women were consistent on appetizers, they deflated on entrées. So, the men were named the winners, and Ramsay singled out Russell for his strong leadership and having the best service of the blue team so far. Sabrina was named “Best of the Worst” for the women due to her solid performance on the appetizers, and while Nona visibly disagreed with that decision, she was forced to back down when Ramsay reminded her that he did not see anything Sabrina cooked come back. After that, Ramsay told Sabrina to nominate two of her teammates for elimination. Back in the dorms, Nona still disagreed with Sabrina being “Best of the Worst”, and called it an insult that she had the power to send someone home. On the other hand, Sabrina gloated that she had the power to eliminate someone, and told the red team that she already thought about who she would nominate. Sabrina told Emily that she was her first nominee for not performing well in services, but Emily felt that Sabrina's decision was out of spite. Then, Sabrina told Melissa that she was her second nominee for her poor performance, but Melissa decided not to argue against it. Later that night, Russell and Rob questioned Sabrina's decision to nominate Emily, as she would be going home eventually, and Jillian suggested that Sabrina could nominate Gail instead, as she was a bigger threat. That left Sabrina thinking of what she would do. Elimination Sabrina announced that Melissa was her first nominee, and Emily was her second, deciding to stick with her original plan instead of Russell, Rob, and Jillian's suggestion. Ramsay asked Nona if she had anything else to say, but Nona said that she did not. Then, Ramsay called the nominees forward, and after listening to their pleas, Ramsay called up Nona's name and asked her who should go home. Nona said that she would send Emily home for being way over her head and being a constant poor performer in services. Ramsay agreed with Nona and eliminated Emily for those reasons. After Emily's exit, Ramsay remarked that they were now down to ten chefs, and he really wanted to start feeling the hunger from them. Nona expressed relief as she thought she was going home that night, and Melissa knew that she would have to get stronger after dodging another bullet. Before leaving, Ramsay reminded Russell that the only way was up, and Russell said that there was no more playing games and that it was time to get serious. Ramsay's comment: "Like everyone in Hell's Kitchen, Emily started at the bottom. Unfortunately, she stayed there." Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes